


Plant Your Roots (With Me)

by ineverhadmybeaniephase



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverhadmybeaniephase/pseuds/ineverhadmybeaniephase
Summary: Ryan certainly did not plan on meeting someone so determined to date him.





	1. Strawberries & Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be more chapters

_Daisies - new beginnings_

  _"Ah! The best flower store in the city!"_

"A bundle of daisies."  
Ryan raised his eyebrows. "For?"  
"Mrs. Burnaby." Jen sighed. "Again."  
"This is getting out of hand."  
"Good that we're all thinking the same thing." Jen joked and left the greenhouse, leaving Ryan to gather the bundle himself.

Mrs. Burnaby was a regular at the flower shop. A scarily, regular customer. Everyday she ordered the same thing and proclaimed the same thing. A bundle of daisies and "Bloom is the best shop ever!", and then would leave with her bundle. Day after day. The reason behind her actions were somewhat sadder and annoying (?). About a few months ago, Mrs. Burnaby and Mr. Burnaby got a divorce, as most couples do, and Mr. Burnaby immediately found someone else to replace Mrs. Burnaby. Instead of being upset, Mrs. Burnaby proceeded to send flowers to Mr. Burnaby. First time, she waited a week before coming back in. Then it became five days, and then it became two days, to finally coming in every day. Daisies were apparently his favorite flower.

He tied the bundle together and set them down carefully. Mrs. Burnaby would riot if anything happened to the daisies. Jen stepped back in and grabbed the bundle a little too harshly for Ryan's liking. He may not like Mrs. Burnaby's actions, but he certainly loved the flowers.

-"Careful with the flowers, Ruggirello!"

"And is that all you'll be ordering today?"  
The woman vigourously nodded and ducked her head down to fish through her purse.  
Shane punched in the lady's order and tore the small paper, handing it to Sara, who immediately started working on the coffee. "Two dollars and ninety-five cents, please."  
The lady handed over three dollars and Shane had to stifle a laugh. One of the dollars had lipstick marks on it. Sara popped out of nowhere and set the drink down as Shane handed the lady a nickel, who quickly turned on her heel, and started drinking the coffee.  
"Sara, look." Shane held up the dollar bill that had the lipstick remains and both burst out laughing.  
"What was she doing?"  
"Beats me."  
Silver hair popped up in Shane's view and eyed both Sara and Shane. "What are you two laughing about?"  
Shane simply held up the dollar bill and laughed again as Steven simply rolled his eyes. "Children. I swear. You're both children."  
"Sorry grandpa."  
"It's silver! Not! Gray!"

-"Andrew said it looked great."-

"And where are you off to, TJ?"  
TJ stopped and looked over his shoulder. Ryan was standing behind the counter, hands poised on his hips. "Going to the coffee shop for my break."  
"For coffee? At three in the afternoon?"  
TJ shrugged. "Hey, coffee is an anytime thing." And with that, he was out the door.  
Ryan watched TJ leave and untied his apron, dropping it on the counter. "I'll be back." He murmured, watching TJ quickly cross the street.  
"Going ater TJ?" Zach asked, flipping through one of the catalogs from his spot behind the counter.  
"He's gotta be going there for a reason." Ryan neared the door when Zach called after him.  
"You should watch out."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's a guy that's one hundred percent your type who works there."  
Ryan blinked. Did he even have a type? And if so, how did Zach know his type? "I'll keep an eye out." He murmured, hurrying out the doors.

Root was the small coffee shop that was on the corner opposite from the flower shop and people talked about Root like it was Havana. Ryan had never been, despite his friends, Steven, Andrew, and Sara all working there and the suggestions that he go to it, from several people. He stepped into the warm shop and stepped up to the counter, loudly clearing his throat for the guy at the counter to turn around. The guy turned around and Ryan dragged his eyes up to meet the barista's, and-Oh. _That's_ who Zach was talking about.

-"Holy fuck."-

Shane watched TJ walk into the shop. "Warning you now Shane, but my boss may or may not be over here in a few."  
The barista nodded and leaned against the counter. "Couldn't possibly someone to scare me. Especially if they work at the _flower_ shop."  
TJ laughed. "Well, he might do something else that's other than scare."  
Shane raised his eyebrows as Steven joined in the conversation. "Oh yeah, this guy may just be your type, Madej."  
"My type?"  
Steven nodded and went back to preparing a drink for the patienly waiting teen in front of him. That signaled that the conversation was over and Shane turned to Sara. "My type?"  
"Oh, they're talking about Ryan Bergara."  
"The boss of the flower shop?"  
"Yeah. You two would be cute together."  
Shane frowned. "I don't even know the guy."  
"Well, don't look now, but here he comes." Sara laughed, quickly turning to the pantry to look for something. The familiar bell above the door rang and Shane relaxed his body to show nonchalance. Hopefully. The person cleared their throat and Shane turned around.

So this is what feeling nervous is like. _That's_ new.


	2. Daffodils & Blueberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one should be that tall...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or   
> that good looking...

_Daffodils - prosperity & good luck_

_"If you don't get his number, I will!"_

"Told you."  
Ryan folded his arms and turned away from his coworkers. "You didn't tell me anything."  
Eugene rolled his eyes and continued putting together an arrangement for a frantic customer who came running in, claiming it was his wife's birthday. "Denial."  
"Am not."  
"Are too." Zach laughed, looping an arm around Eugene.   
Ryan frowned at his beaming friends. "Whatever."

-"Denial."-

"You barely met the guy."  
"Won't stop me."  
Andrew watched Shane for a few moments, ignoring the taller man's annoyed glare. "He might."  
"Whatever."  
"At least try to get to know him."  
Shane rolled his eyes and watched Andrew disappear to the back, most likely to bother his boyfriend as per usual.

_"You must be Ryan. TJ did mention that you were coming over."_   
_Ryan stared dumbfounded at the bigfoot in an apron. No one should be that tall. And that head! It was almost the size of a goodyear blimp! He would be annoyed of all things if he didn't find the guy attractive._   
_"Yeah. You are?"_   
_"Shane." Shane stuck his hand out to shake Ryan's, who was seemingly in another dimension. He pulled his hand back, only to wave it in front of Ryan's face. "Yoo-hoo! Earth to Ryan! Anyone home?"_   
_Ryan blinked before offering a smile and sticking his hand out. "So this is where TJ is sneaking off to during his break."_   
_"Hope you don't mind. He's a great help around the shop."_   
_"I absolutely don't mind."  
Shane stopped shaking his hand and flashed Ryan a toothy grin. "Cool."_

_Steven swore he heard Ryan's heart explode._

Ryan clipped the last thorn and frowned. He knew nothing about the guy. And here he was, as Jen would say, "acting like a damn fool". That was it! Jen would know what to do!"

  
-"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no fuckin' clue."-

 

The first time Ryan came in for coffee was almost like a milestone for them. Shane felt the need to celebrate.  
So instead of writing _Ryan_ on the cup, he wrote _Ramen_.

-"Ramen? Really?"-

"Ramen?"  
"Ramen."  
Devon shook her head. "You would think you of all people would have more creativity."  
Shane shrugged. "Maybe it's not my best material."  
"It probably is, knowing you. Using your best material on the guy you like."  
Shane fought the heat rising up his neck. "Back to work!"  
Devon laughed. "Oh! I'm so scared!"  
This was a lot harder than he originally thought.

-"Why is Devon laughing?"-

Ryan leaned against the counter, watching the clock slowly tick.  
Jen stepped out of the greenhouse and stood next to Ryan, also watching the clock. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon!"  
Ryan felt his face heat up a few extra degrees. "Leave."  
"Take an early break."  
He mentally facepalmed. He could do that anytime. He is literally, the boss of the place. "I'll be back." He murmured, practically tearing off his apron and nearly sprinting out the door.

-"Don't lose track of time, boss!"-

"The coffee's not all that bad."  
"What about the employees?"  
"They're cool. Except for bigfoot of course."  
"Hey!"  
Ryan laughed and set down his coffee. "Enough bigfoot jokes?"  
"Yeah. Bigfoot has feelings too, Ry."  
This made both of them break out into bouts of laughter.   
"What time does your break end?"  
"One thirty-" Ryan checked his phone. It was almost two. "Shit."  
"One thirty shit?"  
" _Shane_."   
"Alright." Shane stood up and stretched. "Want a coffee for the road?"  
"If you don't mind."  
"I absoultely don't mind."  
Ryan grinned and swiped the coffee that Shane had already started working on before Ryan had even said, "I don't mind". "I'll be back tomorrow."  
"I'll plan on it!"

 

-"What did I say, Ryan?!"-

 

"Thought you were never gonna show up!"  
Ryan glanced over as Zach dramatically entered the room, leaning against the counter as Ryan filled out an order form for seeds. "Got distracted."  
Zach looked at the coffee cup and laughed. "Can tell. Looks like you had a great time."  
"What?" Ryan abandoned the catalog and reached for the nearly empty cup. 

_213-236-5001_

  
-"I call dibs on first toast."-


	3. Apples & Tiger Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you need is a little faith and a cup of coffee

_Tiger Lilles - a trinity of hope, faith, and charity_   
_"He's worth the wait."_

  
They hadn't hung out yet, despite popular belief. So Ryan took it upon himself to invite Shane over to his apartment to watch horror movies.  
The topic was mindlessly brought into conversation. Mindlessly. Ryan had been nodding along to what Shane was saying until he mentioned beliefs.   
"As in?"  
"Like you know, Mothman, Bigfoot, Aliens, _Supernatural Entities_."  
Ryan nodded and raised his eyebrows. "What about them?"  
"Mostly bullshit."  
All the alcohol flowing through his bloodstream seemingly disappeared.  
"Some stuff is plausible."  
"Like?"  
"Bigfoot, Mothman."  
"Ghosts."  
"Absolutely not."  
Ryan tapped the glass he was holding. "You can't definitively say they aren't real."  
"Uh, yeah. I can. There's no proof they're real."  
"There's no proof that they aren't."  
Shane shook his head. "You're arguing the believer's side here."  
"I'm aware."  
"Ryan Bergara. Do you?"  
A pause.  
"Do you believe in ghosts?"  
"Absolutely."

  
-"Oh my god."-

"Have you asked him out yet?"  
"No."  
Andrew felt like smacking his head on the counter. "Shane, if your endgoal is a relationship, you have to let the man know how you feel."  
Shane shook his head. "I'm getting to know him."  
"Sure you can be patient?"  
"I would wait forever for him."  
A low whistle came from the back and Steven emerged, carrying a steaming cup of cocoa. "Gettin' ahead of yourself there, Madej."  
Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm getting somewhere quicker than you did. It took you two years to get where you are now."  
Andrew opened his mouth to object, but he mulled it over, shutting it as he realized Shane was right. Him and Steven had taken a while to actually admit anything beyond their friendship. Neither would blame Shane for the anxiety and hesitation that came with falling in love with a close friend.   
"Let us know when you get the courage to ask him."  
Shane nodded. "You two will be the first to know."

  
-"That cocoa isn't from our store.."-

  
"It feels like a burden."  
For what felt like the tenth time that day, Jen rolled her eyes. "Say something to him."  
Ryan shook his head. "You don't know the anxiety that's running through my head! It's hopeless." He placed his arms on the counter and sagged, dropping his head in his hands, his elbows propped up.   
Jen slipped a bundle of tiger lilies into a vase. She tugged one free from the bundle and held it between her fingers. "You see this?"  
Ryan moved his head up a few inches from his hands and sighed. "Yeah."  
Jen raised her eyebrows as a silent gesture for him to continue.   
Ryan held his head up more, his hands dropping to the counter. "They stand for hope."   
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Huh."  
"Yeah." Jen smiled and handed the flower to Ryan. "You just need to have a little faith."  
Ryan studied the flower for a few moments more, twirling it between his fingers. "Yeah. Faith."

-"Hand it over, I need to finish the bouquet."-

"Ghosts, huh?"  
"You aren't letting this go, are you?"  
"It's upsetting, Ryan."  
The plant shop owner rolled his eyes and attempted to fight a small smile. "Oh and bigfoot is certainly real, huh?"  
"It's meat and bones, Bergara!" Shane yelled, ignoring the glances from customers enjoying brunch.   
"You should come to the shop tomorrow."  
"Oh?"  
"Before we open, I mean."  
Shane raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Got any special plans?"  
"I need to pick some flowers from a garden out of town. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

  
That was actual Jen's idea, Ryan would later say. He had originally asked Jen if she wanted to come with but she had declined with the excuse of, "It's my day off" to which Ryan had said, "No it isn't" and Jen, the ever wonderful wingwoman sighed and murmured, "I'm giving you an excuse to ask Shane to go with you" and Ryan's brain had left the shop.

  
"Yeah."  
"Huh?" Ryan's brain had left him once again when he asked Shane if he wanted to come with.  
"I'll go with."  
Ryan's brain had still yet to come back to him so he said the only thing that his mouth knew how to say at the moment.  
"I'm sorry, did you just say, " _Super_ "?"  
Ryan blanked and had become the physical manifestation of key smashing as the barista waved a hand in front of Ryan's face.   
"Earth to Ryan, are you getting posessed right now, or something?"  
Ryan shook his head. "Wha? Fuck you."  
Shane laughed. "That's rude. Coming from the guy who invited me to go flower picking with him."  
Their brunch ended when Jen had come searching for her boss, pointing an accusing finger at Shane and blaming him for stealing her boss as Shane _winked_ and said, "It won't be the last time". That then caused Ryan's brain to short circuit and fail to produce a coherent goodbye as Jen dragged him out the door. 

-"Spill boss!"-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart got so happy writing this cause whoo boy do i have plans
> 
>  
> 
> the ideas probably sound better in my head :)
> 
> next chapter up tomorrow or saturday


	4. Violets & Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who believes in ghosts, he has a hard time believing in something like Cupid.

_Purple Violets - thoughts occupied with love_  
_"Cupid's found his mark!"_

  
"Ready to go-"  
"JESUS CHRIST!" Ryan yelled, clutching his chest. He glanced over his shoulder up at Shane, who was grinning like a madman.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"You scared me!"  
Shane laughed as Ryan leaned back against the counter, slowly sliding to the floor.  
"Warn a guy next time!"  
Shane shook his head and stuck his hand out to Ryan. "Well?"  
Ryan graciously took it and let Shane bring him to his feet. "Yeah." Ryan let out a breath he knew he was holding. "Let's go."

  
-"You actually could be tricking me. Bringing me out here to kill me and all."-  
-"Shut up Shane."-

  
"Oh wow."  
Ryan smiled. "Yeah. It's a beauty, huh?"  
In lieu of an answer, Shane slowly stepped towards the garden, his jaw still dropped in awe.  
Ryan shook his head and busied himself with getting flowers for future orders and a specific order of sunflowers that someone had apparently ordered while Ryan was out to brunch with Shane. Thinking of him, Ryan glanced over and watched Shane as he murmured soft spoken praise to a small patch of purple violets. Shane noticed Ryan and waved, a huge smile on his face. Ryan slowly brought his hand up to wave back and sighed. He would be infuriated if he wasn't in love with Shane.  
Fuck. Ryan nearly dropped the bundle of tulips he was holding. Love was a strong word. But it was the right word.  
"Ryan?"  
Ryan hadn't even realized he squeezed his eyes closed in the first place when he opened them and looked up at Shane.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah." He breathed, tightening his hold on the bundle of flowers. "I'm okay."

  
-"Ryan, why is there a gnome over here?"-  
-"I think the real question is: Why wouldn't there be gnome over there?"-

  
"1,2,3,4, I declare thumb war."  
"5,6,7,8, Try to keep your thumb straight."  
"..."  
"Wha-hey! You're cheating!"  
"No I'm not! I just have long fingers."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"I win."  
Ryan threw his hands up in exasperation. "For the third time _in a row_."  
Shane leaned back in his chair. "Not my fault you keep asking for rematches."  
Ryan smiled and shook his head. They stayed in silence some more, listening to the chirping birds and watching butterflies move from flower to flower.  
"It's a really nice garden."  
"Thanks."  
"You did a really nice job."  
"It wasn't only me."  
"I'm assuming you did most of it?"  
"Don't assume."  
"..."  
"You're right though."  
Shane smiled and watched a small hummingbird take interest in a nearly empty feeder.  
"We should probably head back."  
"Yeah."  
Neither made no move to get up.  
"They're probably getting along fine without us." Shane murmured, watching Ryan's lips twitch into a smile.  
"They're probably doing amazing without us there." Ryan turned to Shane, a teasing glint to his eyes.  
"Oh yeah. It would be a shame if we showed up and made things terrible."  
"We should probably stay here for the sake of our shops."  
"Oh yeah."

  
-"Imagine if our shops were on fire right now though."-  
-"Shane!"-

  
He hadn't meant for it to slip out.  
Especially to Ryan of all people, but it probably would've found itself out of the dark during one of their movie nights as most of their secrets did.  
"Bullshit."  
"Wha-Ryan! Why would I lie about something like this?"  
"There is no way you went through an _emo phase_."  
"There's photos for proof, sir."  
"Show me."  
Shane bit his tongue. "No."  
"Didn't happen then." Ryan turned to look at Shane.  
"Watch the road!"  
Ryan turned back to the road and silently mocked Shane.  
Due to his incessant need to prove Ryan wrong, he quickly shot out a message to his brother in hopes of receiving a picture of Shane from the late 2000s. With enough pleading, Shane finally got a picture and told Ryan to pull over. This was something he knew he would regret later, but right now? He had a Bergara to prove wrong.  
"No fucking way."  
That was the only warning he got before his phone was wrenched out of his hands.  
"Oh my god."  
Shane felt his face heat up a few degrees.  
"You were an emo! I can't believe it! Oh my god, you listen to My Chemical Romance, didn't you?"  
Shane's face turned a bright shade of red as Ryan carefully handed Shane's phone back. The younger pulled off the side of the road and continued driving.  
"Mm."  
"What was that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my god."  
Ah. Mortification at its finest.

  
-"What are you lookin at, Bergara?"-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will fully accept drawings of an emo shane madej
> 
> ^ thanks to my friend who thought "hey nearly everyone went through"
> 
> hit me up on tumblr (ineverhadmybeaniephase) for any fic requests :))
> 
>  
> 
> (also couldn't wait till friday to upload this)


End file.
